Sex
by ViCloud5
Summary: Yemin, YeWook / Sex Sequel / Yaoi / Review?
1. Chapter 1

Sex

YeMinWook

Yaoi, M

* * *

Normal POV

.

"Errmgh... Aahhh... Haaah..."

Hanya suara desahan yang terdengar di ruangan berukuran 5x5m itu.

Seorang _namja_ perpakaian hitam-hitam duduk di atas sofa di salah satu sisi ruangan itu. Mata sipitnya terlihat sedang memperhatikan buku yang dipegangnya, menulikan telinganya dari suara desahan yang menggema di ruangan yang berukuran cukup sempit untuk orang terpandang seperti dirinya.

Dihadapannya terlihat seorang _namja_ dalam kondisi menggenaskan. Tanpa busana, terikat dalam posisi duduk di kursi kayu, terdapat vibrator di _butt_ _hole_-nya dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah dia tidak dapat menyeluarkan hasratnya karena kejantanannya diikat dengan sebuah pita.

_Kleck!_ _Blam!_

_Namja_ bermata sipit itu menatap ke arah pintu. Terlihat seorang _namja _bermata _foxy_ berdiri tak jauh dari _namja_ bermata sipit itu.

"Bagaimana _Bunny_? Berhasil?" Tanya _namja_ bermata sipit itu singkat.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil _Bunny_ itu mengangguk. Seringaian pun muncul menghiasi wajah tampan _namja_ bermata sipit itu.

"Kemarilah Minnie, terima hadiahmu."

"_Ne_, Master."

Sungmin pun berjalan mendekati _namja_ bermata sipit itu.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil master itu meletakkan bukunya di meja di sebelah sofa, lalu membuka _zipper_ celananya. Terlihatlah 'junior' nya yang sudah setengah _hard_, mungkin karena pengaruh desahan _namja_ mungil yang seradi tadi menggema di ruangan itu.

Sungmin berlutut di hadapan namja sipit itu mengecup dan mulai menjilati 'junior' sang master.

"Masukkan, Minnie." Perintah sang master.

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Sungmin memasukkan 'junior' yang berukuran _big_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. Memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sesekali dijilatinya _twinsball_ milik masternya. Satu tangannya Sungmin gunakan untuk 'mengocok' bagian 'junior' sang master yang tak sanggup masuk ke mulutnya yang kecil itu. Satu tangannya lagi digunakan untuk 'mengocok' juniornya sendiri yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbebas dari celananya.

"Aahh... Ini nikmath... Aahh... Lebih cepaath..." Desah sang master.

Sungmin pun mempercepat tempo kulumannya. Memaju-mundurkan kepalanya semakin cepat. Dapat dirasakan 'junior' masternya membesar. Sungmin pun mengisap kuat 'junior' masternya.

"Aaaahh..." Lenguh sang master saat mencapai klimaksnya.

Tak lama Sungmin pun mencapai klimaks nya akibat ulah tangannya sendiri.

Sungmin diam sejenak, kepalanya mendongkak ke atas, matanya sayu dan mulutnya terbuka. Terlihat sisa sperma sang master menetes dari sudut bibirnya turun ke dagunya.

Sang master tidak menyia-nyiakan pemandangan erotis di hadapannya. Dengan segera dia meraup bibir M Sungmin, menjilati, melumat dan sesekali mengigit lembut bibirnya. Sungmin yang mengerti keinginan masternya segera membuka mulutnya membiarkan sang master mengeksplor mulutnya.

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung lebih dari 15 menit. Saling melumat dan berperang lidah. Saliva –yang entah milik siapa- terlihat menetes di lantai.

"Egh.. Mas..ther..." Lenguh Sungmin meminta ciuman panas itu dihentikan. Paru-parunya sudah benar-benar kosong sekarang.

Sang master pun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sungmin meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sang master mengangkat lembut dagu Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mendongkak ke arahnya.

"Panggil namaku, Minnie."

"Ne. Sungie."

Yesung tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang carilah kesenanganmu sendiri."

Sungmin pun mengangguk lalu naik ke pangkuan Yesung.

Sungmin mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, memposisikan 'junior' Yesung tepat di hadapan _hole_nya. Perlahan diturunkannya tubuhnya.

"Ssshh..." Desah Sungmin saat kepala 'junior' Yesung masuk ke dalam holenya.

Sungmin menurunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dalam satu hentakan. Membuat 'junior' Yesung masuk sempuranya di 'sarang'nya.

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di bahu Yesung dan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya cepat.

"Aaahh... Lebih cepat, Minnie... Ini nikmat..." Pinta Yesung.

Sungmin menurutinya dan mempercepat tempo naik-turunnya.

"Aaah..." Desah Sungmin saat 'junior' Yesung tepat mengenai _sweetspot_ nya.

"Aaah... Sungiiieeh..."

Yesung menggenggam 'junior' Sungmin yang terbengkalai sedari tadi dan 'mengocok'nya cepat.

"Aaahh... Sungie... akuh... Aaahhh..."

Sungmin pun mencapai klimaksnya. Sungmin terduduk lemas sambil memeluk leher Yesung. 'Junior' Yesung masih berada dalam _hole_nya.

Merasa Sungmin tidak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali, Yesung menghentakkan 'junior'nya tepat mengenai _sweetspot_ Sungmin.

"Aaaahhh..." Sungmin kembali mendesah nikmat. 'Junior' nya pun kembali menegang.

"Kau tidak melupakanku kan Minnieh?" Bisik Yesung seduktif lalu mengulum telinga Sungmin. Membuat libido Sungmin langsung naik.

Sungmin pun kembali menaik-turunkan tubuhnya kembali.

Desahan-desahan nikmat pun keluar dari kedua _namja_ yang sedang menyatukan tubuh itu.

.

Oops.. Sepertinya seseorang telah terlupakan.

Namja mungil itu. Entah sudah berapa kali dia organsme kering akibat tontonan _live_ di hadapannya dan kenikmatan akibat vibrator yang sedari tadi terus bergetar di _hole_nya.

.

"Aaaahhh..." Desah Yesung dan Sungmin bersamaan saat mencapai klimaks bersama.

"Master... _Jebal_... Aaahhh..." Pinta _namja_ mungil itu.

Yesung pun menyeringai mendengar permintaan _namja_ mungil itu. Dikeluarkannya 'junior'nya dari _hole_ Sungmin dan berjalan mendekati _namja_ mungil itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terkulai lemas di atas sofa.

Yesung mengelus pipi tirus _namja_ mungil itu.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti kesalahanmu Wookie baby?" Tanya Yesung.

_Namja _yang dipanggil Ryeowook itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lain kalih... Aaahh... Akuh akan melakh..sanakhan.. Aahh... Misi... Dengan... Baikhh... Aahh"

Yesung meletakkan tangan mungilnya di dagunya. Memasang pose berpikir.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana ya?"

"_Jeball_... Master..." Pinta Wookie lagi.

"Baiklah." Jawab Yesung.

Yesung pun mematikan vibrator Wookie dan menarik kasar vibrator itu.

"Aaaahhh.." Teriak Wookie. Sepertinya lagi-lagi dia organsme kering.

Yesung berjongkok(?) di depan _hole_ Wookie lalu menekan-nekan _hole_ Wookie dengan jarinya.

"Master _please_.."

Yesung berdiri. Memandang tak suka pada Wookie.

"_Mianhe_.. Erm.. Sungie.." Ryeowook minta maaf karena ia tau Yesung tidak suka dipanggil 'master' saat bercinta.

Yesung tersenyum senang. Dengan segera dia melepaskan ikatan pada 'junior' Ryeowook lalu mengocok juniornya sendiri.

Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sadar sudah berdiri di belakang kursi yang diduduki Ryeowook dan melepas ikatan talinya.

Sungmin membantu Ryeowook berdiri lalu Sungmin duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Ryeowook dan menarik Ryeowook duduk di pangkuannya.

Sungmin melebarkan kaki Ryeowook dan menahannya. Memperlihatkan _hole_ pink Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Yesung yang merasa 'junior'nya sudah siap itu pun memposisikan 'junior'nya tepat di hadapan _hole_ Ryeowook dan memasukkannya dalam satu hentakan.

"Emmmph.." Teriakan Ryeowook tertahan karena Sungmin memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk mengocok 'junior' Ryeowook.

Yesung memaju-mundurkan pinggul nya membabi-buta seakan tak ada hari esok.

"Aaaahhh.. Disituhh..."

'Gocha!' Batin Yesung saat 'junior'nya menumbuk sesuatu yang kenyal dalam _hole_ Ryeowook.

Yesung meng_in-out_ kan 'junior'nya cepat dan akurat. Membuat Ryeowook terus-menerus mengeluarkan desahan _sexy_ nya.

"Akuh... mau keluar... Aaahh..."

"Bersama baby..."

"Aaaaahhhh."

Yesung pun menyeluarkan spermanya dalam _hole_ Ryeowook sedangkan sperma Ryeowook mengotori tangan Sungmin.

"Sungie... Aku..." Kata Sungmin sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya pada Yesung.

"_Araso. Let's do as your wish_." Jawab Yesung lalu mengeluarkan 'junior'nya.

Sungmin pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dari pangkuannya dan membuat Ryeowook menungging dengan 'junior' Sungmin tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang mengerti pun segera mengulum 'junior' Sungmin.

Yesung pun tidak tinggal diam saat melihat _hole_ Ryeowook terpampang dihadapannya dan segera memasukkan 'junior'nya ke dalam _hole_ Ryeowook.

"Aaahhh..." Teriak Ryeowook kesakitan. Entah kenapa terus terasa sakit walaupun sudah dimasuki 'junior' Yesung dan vibrator sedari tadi.

Yesung mengeluarkan 'junior'nya, hanya menyisakan 'kepala'nya dalam _hole_ Ryeowook. Lalu dihentakkannya 'junior'nya tepat mengenai _sweetspot_ Ryeowook.

"Aaahhh... Mmmgh..." Desah Ryeowook lagi.

"Aahh.. Kenapah... Selalu sempith..?" Desah Yesung sambil memaju-mundurkankan pinggulnya cepat.

Sungmin yang merasa Ryeowook tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat 'junior' nya bersentuhan dengan bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang merasa sudah melalaikan tugasnya pun kembali memasukkan 'junior' Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya.

"Emmgh... Lebih cepat Wookie.." Pinta Sungmin.

Ryeowook pun menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Tangan Yesung yang menganggur digunakannya untuk 'mengocok' 'junior' Ryeowook. Dan Sungmin pun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memilin _nipple_ Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun semakin mendesah nikmat dalam kulumannya.

"Akuh... Cummph... Aaaahhh..."

Ryeowook pun mencapai klimaksanya. Tak lama Yesung dan Sungmin klimaks bersamaan.

Yesung mengeluarkan spermanya dalam _hole_ Ryeowook dan Sungmin dalam mulut Ryeowook. Membuat kedua 'lubang' itu penuh dengan cairan putih kental.

Yesung menarik Ryeowook dan mengeksplor mulur Ryeowook. Dapat Yesung rasakan masi ada sisa sperma Sungmin dalam mulut Ryeowook.

Yesung pun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Kalian berdua, istirahatlah. Besok kalian akan melakukan misi berdua." Perintah Yesung sambil memakai celananya dan merapikan bajunya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Sungmin pun memakai celananya dan memberikan bajunya pada Ryeowook. Lalu mereka pun berjalan ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

.

End

* * *

Author Note :

Emm.. Annyeong..

Vi cuma mau bilang kalau bisa kalau mau review login dulu aja. Kalau ga punya account, bikin aja. Gampang kok. Tapi kalau ga mau juga gpp sih. #author plin plan bgt se#

Yah, ini cuma supaya Vi bs ngebalas review nya..

Hehehe..

Akhir kata, Review?


	2. Sequel

Sequel of "Sex"

YeMin, YeWook

Yaoi, M

* * *

Ryeowook POV

Annyeong. Pasti kau tidak tau aku siapa. Oke. Aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentangku.

Namaku Ryeowook, panggil saja Wookie. Aku biasa di panggil 'Hams' saat berkerja. Nama yang aneh bukan? Itu nama pemberian dari masterku yang aneh. Kata masterku, aku mirip hamster, makanya kodeku menjadi 'Hams'. Aneh bukan? Oops, jangan beritahu siapapun kalau aku mengatakan masterku sendiri aneh.

Oke, kembali ke Laptop(?). Eeh? Maksudku kembali ke cerita.

Aku akan bercerita sedikit tentang pekerjaanku. Aku seorang pembunuh bayaran, yah walaupun aku tidak rela menyebut diriku seperti itu karena aku terpaksa melakukannya. Dan kalau ditanya kenapa aku tetap mau melakukannya, aku menjawab karena aku berhutang naywa pada masterku. Masterku menyelamatkanku dan Sungmin saat kami akan dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang berniat membunuh kami karena dendam pada orang tua kami. Walaupun aku menyebutkan kami, bukan berarti kami sekeluarga. Ayahku adalah seorang jaksa dan ayahnya seorang kepala polisi. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa anak seorang kepala polisi dan jaksa bekerja sebagai seorang pembunuh. Lagi-lagi jawabanku sama, aku berhutang nyawa padanya dan mungkin Sungmin juga berpikir seperti itu. Lagipula keberadaan kami sudah dianggap tidak ada di dunia ini. Kami dianggap meninggal saat kejadian pem-bom-an aula tempat ulang tahun Sungmin ke 18.

Masterku, Yesung namanya. Master menyelamatkanku dan Sungmin tepat saat perayaan pergantian tahun dan ulang tahun Sungmin yang ke 18. "Kalian tidak bersalah, kalian tidak pantas mati." Itulah ang diucapkannya saat menyelamatkan kami. Lalu kami ditraining nya menjadi seorang pembunuh sepertinya.

Masterku adalah orang yang sangat terkenal dalam dunia kriminal ini. Pekerjaannya sangat bersih, dia kejam, berkharisma dan memiliki phenomon yang sangat kuat. Oke, yang terakhir memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan bunuh-membunuh. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia lebih banyak melimpahkan pekerjaannya kepadaku dan Sungmin. Satu hal lagi, sekali sudah terikat padanya tak akan bisa lepas lagi.

Aku ingin menegaskan suatu hal. Kami tidak membunuh sembarangan. Kami memang membunuh karena diminta dan dibayar, tapi Master hanya menerima pekerjaan membunuh orang yang memang pantas dibunuh. Contohnya saja ayahku.

Kau tau 2 hari lalu aku mendapat misi untuk membunuh ayahku sendiri. Seseorang meminta master untuk membunuh ayahku karena dengan begitu mudahnya ayahku disuap dan menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepada orang yang tidak bersalah. Aku tau ayahku salah, tapi apakah perlu sampai aku membunuhnya? Keraguankulah yang membuat aku gagal menjalankan misi hari itu. Aku masih memiliki hati, tidak seperti Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan kehilangan hatinya dan menjadi orang yang dingin seperti ini. Aku tau kejadian itu sangat memukulnya. Kejadian 2 tahun lalu, pekerjaan pertama Sungmin.

.

_-Flashback on-_

_Normal Pov_

"Bunny_, masuk sekarang." Perintah seorang namja bermata sipit pada seorang namja cantik yang sedang bergelantungan di gedung seb'rang._

"Ne_, _black_." Jawab namja yang dipanggil _Bunny _setelah mendengar komando dari _headset_ nya._

_Huup!_

_Dengan lincahnya _Bunny_ mendarat di balkon hotel itu._

_Namun, seketika itu _Bunny_ mematung melihat pemandangan yang terlihat dari pintu kaca kamar hotel itu._

_Seorang _yeoja_ yang merupakan target pertamanya sedang bercumbu dengan sorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya. Ayahnya._

_Seketika itu wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Diketuknya pelan pintu kaca itu._

_Merasa ada yang aneh dengan suara-suara dari balkonnya, _yeoja_ itu melepas cumbuannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu balkon. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sang _Bunny_ sudah mengarahkan pistol tepat di dahinya._

_Door!_

Bunny _berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar itu melangkahi _yeoja_ yang sudah tak bernyawa itu lagi. Kali ini diarahkannya pistolnya ke jantung namja dihadapannya._

_Namja itu terlihat terkejut melihat kehadiran _Bunny_._

"_Sungmin?"_

_Door!_

_Sungmin segera keluar dari kamar itu dan mengganti pakaiannya di lift._

_Ting!_

_Lift terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang _namja_ errrm _yeoja_ yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan sedikit gelombang di ujungnya dan memakai dress hitam selutut. _Yeoja_ itu berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju pintu keluar hotel mewah tsb._

"_Tuan Lee dibunuh!" Teriak seorang _yeoja_ berbaju pelayan membuat lobby hotel itu heboh._

Yeoja_ berambut hitam itu tidak menghiraukan teriakan itu dan segera masuk ke dalam sebuah limo hitam yang sedari tadi menunggunya di depan hotel._

"_Kenapa aku mendengar dua tembakan, _Bunny_?" _Tanya_ namja bermata sipit yang memang sudah duduk manis dalam limo._

_Sungmin tidak menjawab, hanya menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Kemarilah Sungmin-ah." Kata _namja_ itu lembut._

_Sungmin tetap tidak bergerak. _Namja_ bermata sipit itu pun menarik Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya._

"_Hiks.. Sungie.. Hiks.. Kau jahat.. Kau pati sudah tau hal ini.. Hiks.." Tangis Sungmin pecah saat Yesung memeluk Sungmin lembut._

_Yesung tidak menjawab, hanya tetap mengelus lembut punggung _namja_ yang masih memakai dress ini. Ya, sebenarnya dia memang tau dan sengaja meminta Sungmin yang menjalankan misi yang cukup besar untuk pemula sepertinya._

"Ujima_, Minnie-ah." Bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Sungmin._

_Sungmin menghapus air matanya kasar dan menatap Yesung. Perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung sampai bibir M nya menempel pada bibir _kissable_ Yesung dan melumat bibir atasnya._

_Awalnya Yesung terkejut karena perlakuan Sungmin, tapi dia tersenyum. Dia tau memang tidak ada orang yang bisa menolak phenomonnya apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini. Baik itu _yeoja_, _namja_, _seme_ maupun _uke_, tidak ada yang bisa menolak phenomonnya._

_Yesung pun membalas perlakuan Sungmin. Dilumatnya bibir Sungmin._

"_Aagh..." Teriak Sungmin saat Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya._

_Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Yesung pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Menekan-nekan lidah Sungmin, mengajaknya untuk bergulat. Dengan sekuat tenaga(?) Sungmin membalas perlakuan Yesung. Tapi tetap saja Yesunglah yang berhasil mendominasi._

"_Emph... Emmh..." Desah Sungmin disela-sela ciuman panas mereka._

_Tangan Yesung tidak tinggal diam. Dirobeknya dress yang dipakai Sungmin._

"_Sungie..." Sungmin memukul pelan dada Yesung._

_Mengerti akan kebutuhan oksigen, Yesung melepas tautan bibir mereka. Pandangannya turun menuju leher putih Sungmin yang terekspos. Dijilatnya leher putih Sungmin lalu digigitnya. Terlihatlah bercak kebiruan yang menodai leher putih Sungmin. Mencium, menjilat, menggigit. Itulah yang terus-menerus dilakukan Yesung pada leher Sungmin. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk memilin _nipple_ Sungmin yang sudah mengeras dan satu tangannya mengelus 'junior' Sungmin yang masih tertutupi selembar kain._

"_Emph... Aaahh... Sungieh..."_

"Wae_, Minnie?_

"_Eeemm... Lepaskhann... Bajumuh... Aahh..."_

"_Lepaskan untukku Minnie." Bisik Yesung seduktif._

_Sungmin pun turun dari pangkuan Yesung. Berlutut dihadapannya dan dengan kasar membuka semua kain yang masih melekat di tubuh Yesung dan melepas satu-satunya kain yang masih melekat ditubuhnya._

_Sungmin tanpa ragu langsung menyentuh 'junior' Yesung dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya._

"_Emm... Aaahh... Kau sangat... Eeemmmh... Bernapsu... Chagii..h... Aaahh..." Desah Yesung saat Sungmin menaik-turunkan kepalanya cepat. Sesekali digigit-gigit kecil ujung 'junior' Yesung dan tangannya digunakan untuk meremas _twinsball_ Yesung._

"_Aaahh... Deepper... Minnieh..." Desah Yesung sambil menekan kepala Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tersedak karena 'junior' Yesung menyentuh ujung tenggorokannya._

"_Aahhh... Cumm..."_

_Crot!_

_Yesung pun mengeluarkan cairannya dalam mulut Sungmin. Sperma Yesung memenuhi mulut Sungmin, membuat pipi Sungmin menggembung karenanya. Terlihat beberapa tetes keluar dari mulut Sungmin karena tak sanggup menampungnya. _

_Sungmin yang memang baru pertama kali melakukan _blowjob_ pun tidak langsung menelan sperma Yesung. Yesung mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan menciumnya. Mau tak mau Sungmin pun menelan sperma Yesung._

_Yesung mengangkat Sungmin dan menidurkannya._

"_Lebarkan kakimu."_

_Sungmin tanpa diminta kedua kali pun melebarkan kakinya. Menunjukkan _hole_ pinknya yang berdenyut minta diisi. Yesung memposisikan wajahnya tepat di depan _hole_ Sungmin. Menjilat dan menusuk-nusuk _hole_ Sungmin dengan lidahnya._

"_Aaahh... Sungieh... Langsung... Sajaah... Emm... Aahh..."_

"_Tapi aku harus mempersiapkanmu dulu. Bukankah ini yang pertama kalinya?"_

_Sungmin menjawab Yesung dengan anggukan._

_Perlahan Yesung memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam _hole_ Sungmin._

"_Aah... Appo..." Teriak Sungmin._

_Yesung pun langsung membungkam Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Satu tangannya 'mengocok' 'junior' Sungmin. Berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari rasa sakitnya._

_Dirasa sudah cukup, Yesung menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk._

"_Emmph... Aaahhh... Engh..."_

_Merasa Sungmin sudah terbiasa, dimasukkannya lagi satu jarinya dan menggerakkannya sampai ketiga jarinya pun masuk ke dalam _hole_ Sungmin._

_Setelah dirasa cukup, Yesung mengeluarkan jarinya. Membuat Sungmin mendesah kecewa._

"_Jangan kecewa seperti itu. Apa kau tak ingin 'junior'ku masuk ke dalam _hole_mu lalu 'menusuk'mu dengan cepat dan kuat dan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku? Atau kau ingin jariku saja?" Tanya Yesung dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga Sungmin._

_Dengan segera Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Aku menginginkanmu. Menginginkan 'junior'mu 'menusuk' _hole_ku dengan cepat dan kuat. Dan mendesahkan namamu seorang."_

_Yesung menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dengan satu hentakan Yesung memasukkan 'junior'nya ke dalam _hole_ pink Sungmin dan meng_in-out_kannya cepat._

"_Aaaagh..! _Appo_!" Teriak Sungmin._

"_Dammn! Bukankah kau yang... Aaahh... So tight... memintaku untuk... Aaahhh... melakukannya dengan... Aaah... cepat dan kuat... Aaahhh... Dammnn!" Desah Yesung masih tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya._

"_Emmgh... Aaaahhh..."_

_Perlahan teriakan kesakitan Sungmin pun berubah menjadi desahan nikmat seiring dengan 'junior' Yesung menumbuk prostat nya dengan akurat dan cepat._

"_Aaahhh... Harder... Moreee..."_

_Yesung menampar paha Sungmin sampai memerah._

"_Sluttty body... Aaahhh... So damn tight ass..."_

"_Aaahh... Mauuh... Keluarr..."_

"_Bersama chagi..."_

_Yesung pun mempercepat 'tusukan'nya sampai "Aaaaaagghh"._

_Mereka pun klimaks bersama._

_Yesung pun mengeluarkan 'junior'nya dan mengambil pakaiannya lalu menutupi tubuh Sungmin dengan bajunya._

"Saranghae_, master" Ucap Sungmin sebelum memasuki dunia mimpi._

_Yesung tidak menjawab, malah mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut._

_._

_Lagi-lagi yang terlupakan.._

"_Aish! Bagaimana ini? 'Junior' ku keras sekarang. Aish!" Gerutu namja mungil yang sedari tadi mengemudikan limo hitam itu._

_-Flashback off-_

.

Satu hal yang membuatku lagi-lagi merasa aku sama dengan Sungmin adalah kami sama-sama mencintai master kami. Alasan mengapa aku tetap berada di tepat ini yang selalu kusembunyikan dari semua orang.

Karena kejadian itu juga entah kenapa sehabis melakukan misi, Sungmin selalu melakukan 'itu' pada master. Dan pada akhrinya aku juga mendapatkan'nya' karena aku memintanya sebagai hadiah. Dan master menyetujuinya.

Haaah... Dan hari ini aku kembali menjalankan misi yang tidak kulakukan kemarin dan master meminta Sungmin untuk mengawasiku.

"Wookie. Kita sampai."

Suara Sungmin mebuyarkanku dari lamunanku.

.

Normal POV

.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin keluar dari mobil hitam itu bersamaa.

Terlihar Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya.

'Ini rumah siapa? Apa _appa_ sudah pindah rumah?' Batin Ryeowook.

"Ini." Sungmin menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Ryeowook dan Ryeowookpun menerimanya.

"Bergeraklah sekarang." Kata Sungmin lagi.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya ke teras rumah itu. Ditekannya bell rumah itu.

Tak lama terlihatlah seorang _yeoja_ muda yang membuka pintu dengan keadaan baju yang berantakan. Dapat terlihat banyak kissmark yang terlihat masih baru dilehernya.

"Siapa _chagi_?" Tanya seorang _namja_ sambil memeluk _yeoja_ yang membukakan pintu tadi.

Seketika itu wajah Ryeowook berubah datar.

"Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam buket bunga yang dipegangnya dan ...

Door! Door!

"Kyaaa!" Teriak _yeoja_ itu sambil memeluk _namja_ yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah menyucur dari perut dan dadanya.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin pun segera pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju markas mereka.

.

"Minnie-ah."

"Ne?"

"Kurasa kita sama dalam banyak hal yah?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis pada Ryeowook. "Ne."

'Kita sama-sama ingin dibunuh, sama-sama diselamatkan, sama-sama menjadi pembunuh, sama-sama mencintai master, sama-sama tidak mendapat balasan, sama-sama merasa sakit karena appa sendiri, dan terakhir sama-sama membunuh appa sendiri. Ada lagi?' Batin Ryeowook dalam hati.

.

Skip Time

.

_Cleck! Blam!_

Namja bermata sipit mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto-foto dihadapannya dan berbalik melihat siapa orang yang berani masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk.

"Kau sudah tau kan?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah datarnya.

Yesung tertawa. "Aku merasa _deja_ _vu_."

"Ya, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan menangis seperti Sungmin."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook, menunggu kalimat apa lagi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Aku tak akan menangis karena _namja _yang telah membuatku pembunuh."

"Dan _namja _yang telah membuat _umma_mu meninggal bunuh diri." Tambah Yesung.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya. "Meninggal? Bunuh diri?"

"Ne. _Umma_mubunuh diri setelah mengetahui _namja _itu berselingkuh."

Ryeowook diam. Dia sangat ingin menangis sekarang tapi ditahannya.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan memelukknya.

"Sekarang apa yang kau ingin lakukan?"

"Aku menginginkanmu." Jawab Reowook.

Yesung melepas pelukannya dan duduk kembali ke 'singgasana'nya.

"Silahkan." Katanya singkat.

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Yesung dan berlutut dihadapannya. Dibuka zipper celana Yesung dan menyentuh 'junior' Yesung yang masih tertidur.

Perlahan 'dikocok'nya 'junior' Yesung, membuatnya sedikit terbangun dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ryeowook memaju-mundurkan kepalanya cepat. Sesekali digigtnya ujung 'junior' Yesung dan dikulumnya _twinsball_ Yesung.

"Kau hebat... Babyyy... Aaahhh..."

Mendengar desahan Yesung, Ryeowook pun semakin bersemangat mengulum 'junior' Yesung. Diisapnya kuat 'junior' Yesung.

"Aaahh... Ini enakk... Aaahhh..."

Ryeowook dapat merasakan 'junior' Yesung membesar di mulutnya dan mulai berkedut. Namun tiba-tiba Yesung mengeluarkan 'junior'nya dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Sungie?" Tanya Ryeowook heran. Tidak biasanya Yesung seperti ini.

"Persiapkan dirimu sendiri, _baby_."

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Dibukanya pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Yesung, hendak membuka pakaian Yesung.

"_No_, _baby_. Biarkan begini. 5 menit lagi aku harus pergi."

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Ryeowook frustasi.

"Tenang saja _baby_, kita tetap melakukannya. Dengan cepat." Jawab Yesung dan langsung menerjang Ryeowook.

"Pelan-pelan." Pinta Ryeowook.

"Tidak bisa, _baby_." Jawab Yesung dan langsung dihentakannya 'junior'nya ke dalam _hole_ Ryeowook.

"Appo!"

"Tenang _baby_."

Yesung menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. 'Junior' nya dengan cepat menemukan _sweetspot_ Ryeowook dan menumbuknya cepat dan kuat.

"Aaahh... Sungie... Aaahh... Cepat... Aaahh..."

Yesung menuruti permintaan Ryeowook. Pergerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Ryeowook beberapa kali terhentak. Membuat punggungnya bergesek dengan meja kerja Yesung.

"Aaahh... Cummmingh..."

"Aaaaahhhh"

Yesung dan Ryeowook pun mencapai klimaks bersama.

Yesung mengeluarkan 'junior'nya. Merapikan baju dan celananya, mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung dari belakang. "_Saranghae_."

Yesung berbalik dan mencium kilat bibir Ryeowook. "Istirahatlah." Lalu Yesung berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum miris. Dia tau Yesung tidak akan membalas cintanya, cinta Sungmin, ataupun cinta 'slave' nya yang lain.

.

End

.

* * *

Annyeong...

Haaah... Sebenarnya Vi ga ad rencana bikin sequel sama sekali. Tapi akhirnya bikin gara-gara emang alurnya ga jelas. Mianhe. Vi lebih suka bikin ff yang langsung gtu. Hehe.

Oh ya, gomawo ya buat yang uda ngeriview ff ini.

Balesan Review :

aku suka ff : Hot? Beneran? Padahal Vi pikir ff ini bakalan dibilang kurang hot lagi. Hehe. Mianhe klo ff nya gantung bgt. Kebiasaan. Haha. Gomawo ud review. m(_ _)m

ilan-chan : Ini udah cukup jelas? Mianhe Vi kebiasaaan bikin ff tanpa latar belakang n alurnya cepet. Hehe. Gomawo ud review. m(_ _)m

Momoshfly2401 : Uda terjawab disini kan? Hehe. Ini sequelnya. Gomawo ud review. m(_ _)m

fin95 : Terjawab kan? Hehe. Gomawo ud review. m(_ _)m

chubymin : Kyumin? Emm.. Akan dicoba. Tapi gak janji ya. Gomawo ud review. m(_ _)m

ryeofha2125 : Ini sequelnya. ^^ Gomawo ud review. m(_ _)m

333LG : Mianhe. Ga ada Kyuppa. Gomawo ud review. m(_ _)m

i love yaoi n yuri : Makasih.. #kedip"# #plak# Gomawo ud review. m(_ _)m

kyu501lover : Iya donk. Yeppa memang hebat! Yeppa kan suami Vi #plak# Pekerjaannya? Uda terjawab disini kan? Hehe. Tadinya Vi juga mau bikin kyk gtu #yadong akut juga#, tapi disini posisi Minppa kan sama kyk Wookppa. Ga jd deh. Hehe. Gomawo ud review. m(_ _)m

yunteukwon : Hot? Hehe. Gomawo ud review. m(_ _)m

Review?


End file.
